Ingénue & Offing
by javct
Summary: When people tell their children of Gellert Grindelwald, they will tell of the terrible things he did and all of his failures. They will never tell their children of Gellert's one weakness and success. The history books seemed to have forgot about her. Gellert Grindelwald/Ariana Dumbledore


**Ingénue & Offing**

**Author's Note: **this is only a prologue, hence when it isn't so long. Yes, I am attempting a novel (wish me luck!). Reviews and CC would be very helpful with this story. I've never written anything in this style (with the end at the beginning, and a story that so close to canon it hurts). It's a Gellert Grindelwald/Ariana Dumbledore story (incase you didn't pick that up). Have fun reading and the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Reviews are amazing!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, the characters belong to JK and the lyrics below are from the song 'King and Lionheart" by "Of Monsters and Men" (an amazing band!)

.

* * *

Howling ghosts they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.  
A lionheart.

* * *

**Prologue; serendipity**

Not many people can say that they found serendipity. And even fewer people can say that their serendipity was as beautiful as Gellert's was. He found his serendipity when he was searching for unlimited power, and for that one brief moment, his life long plans came to a halt. She was his humanity that he never had.

Her beautiful blonde hair and her dark blue eyes captivated Gellert the moment they laid eyes upon him. Even as he sat in Nurmengard, those eyes still haunted his dreams. The eyes that were filled with hope in a hopeless world and hopeless family. To this day, he could still remember how her eyes shone with unsaid words whenever her brothers glanced at her. She was always seeking approval, desperately seeking love and compassion from her eldest brother. She had intrigued him, how, he had wondered, how did she manage to always find the silver lining?

Gellert expelled a red bolt from his wand, sending it flying across the prison. He had a moment of satisfaction as he watched it fizzle and die before it had the chance to hit the wall. Then, just as it went, the feeling in the pit of his stomach returned, only worse this time. In his old age, his regrets were catching up with him. When he was younger, Gellert didn't realize the repercussions of his actions; of the things he would loose and never gain again. It was only now, as he longed for death, did he realize how much he loved her.

She had been his sweetest downfall; her and her songs. A darling dear just trying to make the world a better place; she succeeded, she really did, even if only for a small while and in just one man's life. For that one summer, that one fateful summer, Gellert planned away in his room, sending letters to his colleague by nightfall and by the time the sun rose, he walked her through the trees and plucked roses to present to her. Roses always made her smile, Gellert reminded himself.

Pressing his nails into his skin, Gellert attempted to rid her of his mind. He could not let himself feel remorse; with remorse can worse feelings like sentiment and his twisted version of love. He felt blood form in his hands but he didn't care. Pain was good; Gellert almost admired pain. In a way, Gellert was glad that Ariana never got to see the real Gellert; she only saw the good in him. The good that vanished along with her. Gellert let out a loud scream as he remembered that night. It was, in all aspects, the night when everything changed. For better or for worse, everything changed the night that Ariana Dumbledore lay herself to sleep; killed by either her own brother or her own lover. Still to this day, Albus, Aberforth or Gellert did not know who killed Ariana and they were planning to keep it that way. All three loved their dear girl more than anything and all three were crying over her dead body the moment she fell.

Gellert cursed Albus under his breath. If Albus hadn't of gotten in the way that night then things would have been different. Closing his eyes, Gellert remembered Ariana in her favourite dress. She only wore it once, the day that she met Gellert; it was a plain white dress that, by the looks of it, had been restitched at the hem several times. Jewels did not adorn the dress in any way, but merely lace around the torso and sleeves. By all means, the dress was not meant for someone Ariana's age but she wore the child's dress with pride. She wore no shoes and had begged Aberforth to tie her hair back the way "mummy used to" it was not much of a surprise when, in the end, her hair looked like a wrecked bird's nest, however, Ariana had smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek. It was in that moment that unbeknown to Gellert, love had found him in the form of a slightly mad girl who danced with the angels.

How had he ended up here? How did Gellert Grindelwald, the boy who never quite became a man, fall in love and then end up in Nurmengard? He was, once, just a boy with hopes and dreams for the future just like every other human on the planet.

It's always the human side of an evil person that is never featured in the history books isn't it? Gellert thought to himself. Barely anyone knows about Ariana, and out of those few that know about her only two know about me and those two are both heading towards death row as well.

His love with Ariana was a love that people search their whole lives for. Ariana and Gellert were the couple that never quite existed in time and that never got a chance to bloom. Their love, which changed both their lives, is a love that will never make it into the history books. When people read this story they will not read about a monster with a will to conquer the world, instead, they will read about a man who only wanted to conquer one girl's timid heart. People cannot make themselves into monster, no, monster making is everyone else's appointed job.

When Voldemort ended Gellert's life for the wand, two extraordinary things happened in that moment of green: one, Gellert laughed and died and two, Ariana held his hand and led him to his eternal paradise.


End file.
